goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Akafubu
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Akafubu |image = |element = Mars |hometown = Kibombo |japname = (アケフブ Akefubu) }} Akafubu (アケフブ Akefubu) is the witch doctor of the town Kibombo, and is considered a Mars Adept as well. He is known to be quite rash at times, to the point were he rushes into things without thinking. He is also known to have quite extreme mood swings, as a baby he was a terrible brat, but under the previous witchdoctor, Oeia, he was an extremely kind and compassionate soul. Since Oeia's death, he reverted to being hot-headed and rash, although this changes back to being good, once again when he (mostly) completes his ceremony. Biography 's party watching from the shadows.]]All that is known of Akafubu's past is that he studied under the former witch doctor, Oeia. When Oeia died, it was time for him to take the responsibility of Witch doctor. To be appointed to his position, Akafubu needed to present a crystal to the Great Gabomba, who would don Akafubu with the appropriate magic to be Witch doctor. Unfortunately, the circuitry in the Great Gabomba had been damaged, which prevented Akafubu from completing his ceremony. This lead him to believe that the fault lay with his crystal, and so he sent warriors out to look for a better one. This group made its way south, crossing the Gondowan Cliffs and eventually invading Madra, where they stole Piers' Black Crystal (the device that allows him to pilot his Lemurian Ship). This event did not fix the statue, but Akafubu proceeded to repeat the ceremony nonetheless. It was at this time that Piers joined forces with Felix and entered the back of the Gabomba Statue, wherein they completed the necessary repairs, hoping to retrieve Piers' stolen orb. While successful in getting the orb into the statue, it rolled through a groove on the floor into a secret room, preventing the Adepts from completing their task. It is then that Akafubu entered the Great Gabomba, where he is understandably shocked to see people already inside the giant machine. After some explaining, Akafubu opens a passage into the heart of the Gabomba statue, seeking to complete his ritual. Felix and co. follow, trying to finally retrieve the Orb. house.]] In the depths of the statue, Felix retrieves Piers' Orb, and is thus present when Akafubu is spoken to by the spiritual voice of the Great Gabomba. The voice endows him with the markings of the witch doctor, much to his delight. So great is his pleasure, that he rushes out to inform the village that he had completed his task. Unfortunately for him, the ritual was in fact not completed, as the Tomegathericon was not delivered. It is then that Kraden speaks up, pleading with the Gabomba to give Felix's party access to the magic. He agrees with one condition, that Felix tell Akafubu that the magic was left behind, believing that having to compete for the item would inspire Akafubu to work hard at his goal, and hence be a better leader. Even if Felix does return to and complete the Gabomba Catacombs, the Gabomba demands that Felix does not tell Akafubu that he had been beaten to the prize, fearful that the young hot-headed, witch doctor would loose his motivation, and maintains the belief that Akafubu would, one day, complete the trial and inherit the magic for himself. Apparently, this competition works, as Akafubu reforms himself to be a kind and compassionate leader after the ceremony. Akafubu appears to be a Mars Adept as a villager recalls Oeia saying that the magic is deeply rooted to Magma Rock, which happens to be a source of powerful Mars Psynergy. It is strange then, that the only named Psynergy that Akafubu demonstrates is Lift, seeing as how it is a Mercury Psynergy. However, it is possible that Akafubu is using a Lifting Gem to gain that ability. Along with the Black Crystal that he stole from the Mayor's house in Madra, Akafubu uses what appears to be a Dragon's Eye to open the secret passage in the Gabomba Statue in order to access the inner chamber. Quotes *In Kibombo, on the night of the ceremony: :Kibombo citizen: Akafubu was a good man when he was training with Oeia... After Oeia died, Akafubu was simply no longer the same. :Kibombo citizen: (being Mind Read) "As a child, Akafubu was every bit as horrible. He always cried when he had to share his toys. When he was good, he was very, very good... but when he was bad, he was AWFUL. *In Kibombo, after completing the ceremony: :Akafubu's Father: "My son has been so kind and compassionate since the ceremony. He's a changed man. He has focused on bettering himself and earning the Great Gabomba's magic. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts